


To the Top

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek still isn't sure why he always listens to Craig's ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Top

“D-dude!”

“I know.”

“D-dude!!”

“Saying it louder doesn’t change it, Tweek.”

Tweek shuffled awkwardly on the branch he was perched on, trying very hard not to peer down at the ground. It was a mantra in the back of his head: _don’t look down, don’t look down, oh god please don’t look down or you’re gonna die and then you’re going to be a smear on the pavement and--_

“Stop that,” came Craig’s voice again. Tweek jolted a little and swayed on the branch. Craig reached out to steady him, just to make sure Tweek wouldn’t flail in a panic and actually fall out of the tree they were both stuck in. “Stop worrying. Clyde went to get someone to help.”

“W-we shouldn’t have climbed up here i-in the first place!” Tweek hissed at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed so that barely a slit of the green iris could be seen. Craig snorted and Tweek wailed, unamused. “It isn’t f-funny, Craig!!”

“It’s kind of funny.”

“No!”

“Yeah. You should see your face.” Craig was on a neighboring branch, but thankfully he was close enough that he could reach out and cup the side of Tweek’s face. “We’ll be fine. Clyde’s probably gonna call the fire department or something.”

“We’re twenty-three,” Tweek grumbled under his breath. “We shouldn’t be doing shit like this anymore.”

“It was fun,” Craig replied. Tweek gave him a simmering look and Craig snorted again, an actual honest to god smile coming to his face. Tweek dropped the glare just so he could stare at Craig, enjoying the moment. They’d been dating since they were seventeen, and even all these years later Tweek still coveted every smile he brought out of the dark haired male.

“Until we got stuck,” the blond pointed out. Craig shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s still kind of fun.” His blue eyes darted a glance at Tweek-- one that didn’t go missed-- and then looked back down towards the ground. Tweek was tempted to look down too, but knew better than to do that. His nerves were already on high alert. He definitely didn’t need to freak himself out anymore, thank you very much. 

“Why’d we do this again?” Tweek groused. It’d already been twenty minutes and he’d forgotten, lost in the moment of panic when they both realized _oh shit I can’t get down_. Craig shifted a bit on his branch, reaching out to lay a hand on the trunk, so that he was more facing Tweek now then off to the side. 

“We used to do it all the time growing up,” Craig reminded. “I thought it’d be funny if we did it again.”

Tweek did some incomprehensible muttering, but Craig didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t even bat an eye at the complaining, probably way too used to Tweek at this point. They’d been living together for going on four years now. If there was anyone who was starting to be a Tweek master, it would definitely be his boyfriend.

“Wanna move to California together?” was the question Craig sprang out of nowhere. Tweek turned huge eyes on the darker haired male, blinking owlishly.

“H-huh!?”

“California. Together. Move there.” Craig was saying it like he thought Tweek was slow, but it was probably more to get another rise out of him. Tweek was too stunned to snap, just staring with his mouth agape.

“Why would we leave Denver?”

“I got a job offer for my photography,” Craig said and this time his eyes didn’t meet Tweek’s. “Yesterday. I wasn’t sure when to ask you. I guess now is a good time.”

“You did!?” Tweek’s whole body was aflutter, excitement thrumming low in his veins. “You got that job offer, Craig!?”

Craig’s eyes slid to look at him askance, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah,” he said, “but we’d have to move to California for it.”

“D-dude! Let’s go!” Tweek’s excitement was making his voice two octaves higher, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Craig turned fully to look at him. “You don’t e-even have to worry about me saying no! This is, wow, this is h-huge, Craig!” Tweek’s lips split into a huge grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m really h-happy for you!”

“For us,” Craig pointed out. Tweek blinked slowly and tilted his head to the side.

“Well… it was mostly you,” he responded. “I wasn’t the one w-who went to college and got that degree. I just worked in some dingy coffee shop.”

“You like coffee though,” Craig said and his eyes went back to staring at the ground. “It suits you.” Silence stretched between them again, both lost in their own thoughts. California though! What a big change in their lives. Tweek usually liked their boring day-to-day routines, but… yeah. He could definitely see himself moving to California with Craig. It’d be no problem for Tweek to get another barista job, and Craig was right, he liked the job and it did suit him. So there wasn’t really any huge reason _not_ to go, and…

“Hey,” Craig said and pointed. “Here comes Clyde with a ladder, and Mr. Marsh.” Tweek looked around to see that Craig was indeed right. Help was on the way and soon they’d be down out of this dang tree!

“When we get to the ground,” Tweek said softly, now that Clyde and Randy Marsh were almost to the tree, “I’m going to jump you as soon as we’re alone.”

Craig shifted himself to look at his boyfriend again, and a small smirk was on his lips. “Promise?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
